Heavenly Host Club Horror
by ZexionLover411
Summary: What would happen if the hosts, Kasanoda, his younger sister, Nekozowa's middle sister and Haruhi's cousin did the Sachiko ritual and end up getting sent to the closed spaces of Heavenly Host Elementary? Can they survive if they're not with their partner? The twins are separated, Tamaki can't find his 'daughter' anywhere and Mori is searching up and down for Hunny. (3 OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OHSHC or CP:BCRF nor do I own most of the things in Heavenly Host (I'm using the layout from the game and notes and such.)**

**_Summary: What would happen if the hosts, Kasanoda, his younger sister, Nekozowa's middle sister and Haruhi's cousin did the Sachiko ritual and end up getting sent to the closed spaces of Heavenly Host Elementary? Can they survive if they're not with their partner? The twins are separated, Tamaki can't find his 'daughter' anywhere and Mori is searching up and down for Hunny. (3 OCs Tamaki/OC, Mori/OC)_**

**_This is a Corpse Party (Blood Covered Repeated Fear) and Ouran High School Host Club crossover. Corpse Party is a horror game, I don't suggest anyone who doesn't like blood, gore, death, suicide, ghosts, murder, or horror in general to play this. I'm currently doing a play through of it if you just look up CrimsonAdri on YouTube. Also! I do use some lines from the game when I need to (for example the horror story my OC Satomi tells is the one Ayumi (in the game) tells._**

**_Characters from show: Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, Ritsu and Renge_**

**_OC: Satomi Nekozowa(Umehito's middle sister), Reiko Kasanoda(Ritsu's younger sister), and Karin Hironaka(Haruhi's cousin)_**

**_Not all the situations from the game will be in this but there will be some. _**

**_Warnings: blood, gore, death, suicide, ghosts, murder, and horror in general_**

* * *

Rain fell steadily outside Ouran Academy. Most students had gone home but a few clubs were still in session. The Host Club, in particular, had ended for the day. Even though club was over and the other clubs around the school were ending and leaving the hosts were all gathered around on the couches of Music Room three. Umehito Nekozowa's middle sister, Satomi, sat alone on one of the couches holding a candle and facing the rest of the room's occupants. Huddle together on one of the couches was Tamaki Suoh, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Ritsu Kasanoda's sister, Reiko, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. On another, calmly sitting, was Kyoya Otori, Ritsu Kasanoda, Takashi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka. Sitting at Satomi's feet was her brother Umehito Nekozowa and Haruhi's cousin, Karin Hironaka.

Satomi, like her brother, had natural blonde hair. She didn't wear a wig like her brother or hide from the light but she was part of his club and liked all things horror. For the sake of Tamaki the lights in the room remained on so Umehito remained under a blanket.

"It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one…" Satomi said quietly. "Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell… and she died." The ones huddled on the couch shifted slightly. "I'm not sure any of you besides my brother know this story… but there was a school that was torn down after a string of tragic events. Heavenly Host Elementary School. Such a horrible thing to happen… The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child. But one thing led to another after the incident and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure… he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes…" Tamaki gasped quietly and shrunk into the couch more. "People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down…. However!" Tamaki, who seemed to be the one who was the most frightened, jumped. "They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day… She doesn't even realize what school her spirit is in. And on rainy evenings like this, after the school day's come to an end… Some claim, if there are still students in the school after the final bell… She'll roam darken hallways… believing them to be her own." Satomi looked at her watch. "In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds!" Tamaki and the twins jumped and held each other. "Just after seven o'clock… That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night. 'knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness… followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open… As her pale white face cuts through the stillness her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?'" Satomi changed her voice slightly making the huddled ones grab each other. "And then…" She was cut off as the lights suddenly went out. Tamaki screamed loudly making Reiko scream and Hunny clutch his rabbit tightly to himself and squeeze his eyes shut.

Now the candle Satomi held was the only source of light in the room.

"A blackout!" Tamaki said jumping up.

"Pull yourself together, Senpai! Don't scare us like that!" Reiko said before letting out a sigh.

"But, it was scary!"

"I don't like this…" Satomi said standing, putting the candle on the table. "This shouldn't be happening…"

"Not bad, Satomi." Hikaru said.

"You almost had us going there for a minute." Kaoru said. Both brothers crossed their legs and arms, calmly.

"It wasn't me." Satomi said. "I've been sitting here the whole time. This is a real blackout."

"Aren't there backup generators?" Reiko asked.

"Of course there are." Kyoya said. "But since the school day is over there's no need for them so they've been most likely disabled."

"Maybe it's the teacher, coming for her rounds." Umehito suggested.

"Does anyone hear that?" Haruhi asked standing.

"Not you too Haruhi!" Tamaki whined.

"It sounds like it's coming from down the hall." Kyoya said.

"Not you too." Tamaki whined. There was a sudden knock at the door and everyone jumped.

"No way." Satomi said.

"This is why I didn't want to stay here so late to tell ghost stories!" Tamaki whined. "I'm the king… you're supposed to listen to me." He said with a pout.

"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Ritsu asked Tamaki.

"What?! Me?!"

"You are the king aren't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then show some of that courage and answer the door." Tamaki whined sadly before slowly walking up to the door. Before he could reach the door a voice sounded from behind it.

"Is anyone still here…?" They asked. "Go home, children." Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang making Tamaki dive behind the couch. Suddenly Renge came into the room with a giggle.

"Did I scare you?" Tamaki peeked over the back of the couch.

"Renge?" Renge flicked the lights back on. Satomi ran up to her and the two high fived.

"I'd call that a success if I ever saw one!" Satomi said happily. Karin stood up.

"Not funny Tomi." She crossed her arms and Reiko did the same.

"Real funny guys." Reiko said.

"Hey where did brother go?" Satomi looked around and saw the door the black magic club room shut. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you have to admit Tamaki's reaction was worth it." The group looked over to see Tamaki sitting in the corner. The twins snickered. "I'm sorry Senpai."

"He's just being over dramatic." Reiko said.

"Tama-Chan's just upset that the girls managed to scare him." Hunny said.

"And you weren't scared?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course not." Hunny said puffing out his chest. The girls giggled. Hunny smiled and seemed to climb up onto Mori's shoulders.

"Even you two were scared." Karin said looking at the twins.

"We were not." They said in unison, looking away in the same direction.

"Yes you were, admit it."

"Even if we were it was not as much as Tamaki."

"I just LOVE it when my scares are so thoroughly effective!" Satomi said with a small smirk. "It's simply… delicious…"

"Who ever heard of such a lady with such a sadistic streak…" Kyoya said. Satomi ignored him but jumped as the twins were by her sides.

"We'll have to collaborate sometime." Kaoru said.

"Think of what we could achieve." Hikaru said. Both brothers smirked sadistically. Satomi smiled and glanced up at the two.

"It's getting pretty late. I think everyone should be getting home." Haruhi said.

"Wait!" Satomi said.

"What is it now?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanted to try something."

"Haven't you scared everyone enough?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not something scary, it's a charm."

"A charm?" Hunny asked. Satomi nodded. "What kind of charm?" He tilted his head cutely.

"A friendship charm."

"I wanna do it." Hunny said hopping down from Mori's shoulders.

"Me too!" Reiko said.

"It's called 'Sachiko EverAfter Charm.'" Satomi said taking out a paper doll.

"Who's Sachiko?" Kaoru asked.

"And what's with the paper doll?" Hikaru asked.

"Is this another one of your occult things?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Satomi admitted. "This is… Well, it's a charm that I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever." She said with a bright smile. "Or we'll always be friends, anyway. That's the gist of it."

"Let's do it!" Renge said.

"Is everyone okay with it?" Reiko asked.

" –Yeah –sure –I'm game." sounded from the group. Satomi looked to Kyoya, Mori, Ritsu and Haruhi. Tamaki remained in the corner of the room.

"It couldn't hurt." Kyoya said. Mori nodded and Ritsu shrugged. Everyone looked to Tamaki. He looked reluctant. Karin started giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Senpai?" He blinked and swallowed.

"A-Alright." Karin suddenly hugged him gratefully making him blush slightly.

"Thank you!"

"N-No problem."

"Alright." Satomi said. "Everybody, gather in a circle around this paper Sachiko doll." She put the doll on the table. "And in your head, repeat the words, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' …uh… " She counted around the room. "twelve times. Don't worry if you mess it up a little. Just make sure you don't stop partway through. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less, or the charm will fail."

"Satomi?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm?"

"What, uh, happens if it fails, exactly?"

"The whole paper doll thing-"

"Seems a little sketchy to me." The twin said.

"Failure is not an option. Just give it all you got." Satomi said.

"Hehh?! …uh, okay…" Tamaki said.

"All right, let's get started. Everybody remember the charm? 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' Twelve times. Ready? Go!" Some closed their eyes while others looked at the paper doll as they repeated the phrase in their heads. Hunny even counted on his fingers. After a few moments Satomi opened her eyes and let out a breath. "Everybody said it 12 times?"

" –Yep –Yeah."

"If we don't get on with it, I'm afraid I'm going to end up saying it again." Ritsu said.

"Okay now everyone grab a piece of the paper doll, anywhere you can." Everyone moved forward and grabbed the edges of the doll. "Now, hold on reeeeeally tightly. Dig your nails into it if you have to – just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips apart into 12 pieces, okay? On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" The group all pulled the doll apart and they each had a piece. The moment it ripped apart thunder clashed making Tamaki and Haruhi jump. "Great. Now make sure you keep your piece safe, don't lose it." Every put their scrap away.

"So the paper doll scrap-" Hikaru started.

"Has some sort of meaning to it?" Kaoru finished.

"Yep." Satomi nodded. "As long as we all have a little piece of Sachiko with us… we'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the purpose of this charm."

"That's actually pretty neat." Haruhi said tucking her wallet back into her pocket.

"It's awesome!" Renge said loudly. "I'm going to make sure I NEVER lose my piece!" She said with a big smile glancing at Kyoya.

"I think it really is getting late now though." Reiko said. Everyone stood up when suddenly the room began to shake.

"An earthquake?!" Tamaki asked looking panicked. The room began to shake more violently.

"What's happening?!" Hunny grabbed onto Mori while the twins clutched each other.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru shouted.

"This is really big!" Kaoru shouted. The lights flickered and began to break. Glass hit the floor and tables fell over – breaking a lot of vases in the process. Ritsu grabbed his sister and held her close.

"What do we do?!" Karin shouted shielding her head. Suddenly the floor began to crack then began to cave in towards the group.

"What the?!" The group stared in horror.

"No… This can't be happening!" Satomi shouted.

"Is this for real?!" Reiko grabbed onto one of the couches. The floors caved in closer before anyone could blink and suddenly Hikaru and Renge were Falling back.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" The floor fell more and everyone screamed as they began to fall into the darkness below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OHSHC or CP:BCRF nor do I own most of the things in Heavenly Host (I'm using the layout from the game and notes and such.)**

**Review please? ^_^**

* * *

Hikaru opened his eyes with a groan. He looked around without moving and noticed he was in a classroom. The first thought that came to his head was that he wasn't in Ouran Academy anymore. There was a lack of pink and bright colors. He remembered falling through the floor of the host club room. So how did he end up in some dingy, run down, commoner's school? He sat up and noticed the wooden desks and chairs, the ones that weren't broken, were much smaller than normal desks. He looked around more. It was so dark he could barely see a thing. Just then another thought popped into his mind.

"Kaoru?" He looked around frantically and stood up. "Kaoru!?" He took a step forward and the lights suddenly turned on. He stopped, his breath catching in his throat, as he looked down to see many places where the floor was gone. If he'd taken another step… he didn't want to think about it. He looked around the room and spotted a familiar bright yellow on the other side of the room. It wasn't Kaoru of course but it was the only other person in the room. Hikaru judged the gap between the two sides of the room but decided against jumping. The figure on the other side of the room didn't seem to be moving but he could just see the faintest of chest movement. "Alright, she's breathing at least. Gotta find Kaoru…" He noticed another door on the other side of the classroom. He left the room and went into the hallway. He walked down the hall to the next door, grimacing when he saw the walls of the run down school. "Where are we?" He asked quietly. He was about to go into the room when he spotted a newspaper on the floor. His curiosity getting the better on him he walked over and picked it up.

[Heavenly Post]

'Third Student Reported Missing'

One by one, the young students of Heavenly Host _ School seem to be disappearing, as now a third student has joined the ranks of the missing. Classmates testify that fifth- grader _ was on her way home from school, but got separated from her friends in the hall and hasn't been seen since. Police are investigating the possibility of a serial kidnapping and have assigned countless investigators to the case in hopes of a speedy resolution. However, ten days have already passed since the first disappearance, giving parents and classmates ample cause for concern.

Hikaru dropped the paper.

"The hell is this?" He glared at the paper before going back into the classroom. He ran up to the unconscious girl. "Oi! Wake up!" He lightly shook her shoulder. "Wake up!... Renge!"

"Nng…" Renge groaned before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times then looked up at Hikaru who looked annoyed.

"Finally."

"Huh?" She sat up. "Where are we?" She looked around. "What's going on?!" She stood up and looked around the room, panic settling on her features. "This isn't Ouran…"

"No really? I thought it was." Renge stopped looking around and pointed to the windows.

"Open the windows."

"What? Why?"

"So we can see where we are and get out!"

"Why don't you do it?"

"You're the man, you expect me to get my hands dirty?" Hikaru groaned and went over to the window. He tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. "Nnnnng… rrrrrrrg… GRAH!" Hikaru panted. "We're not getting out this way. The windows are sealed tight."

"Then break the glass!"

"I'm not gunna break the glass." Hikaru looked back at the window. It didn't seem real. "It's pitch black out there. I can't even tell if it's still raining."

"Oh where are we?!"

"Would you calm down?!" Hikaru sighed. Renge finally noticed the desk sizes.

"Why are these desks so small?"

"Stop complaining about everything…" Hikaru mumbled.

"I'm not complaining. These are elementary school desks…"

"We were just in Ouran that doesn't make sense." Hikaru said sitting down on one of the desks. Renge noticed a paper posted to the wall and walked over to read it. She gasped loudly. "What is it now?"

"The printout… on the wall…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It says. 'Heavenly Host Elementary- Notice to All Faculty and Students'…" Renge said. Hikaru's head snapped over.

"You're kidding, right? Heavenly Host? The school in Satomi's ghost story?" He chuckled and hopped off the desk. "Very funny, Satomi." He said loudly. "Nice prank, you can come out now!"

"How was she supposed to prank the floor caving in back at Ouran?!" Renge asked. Hikaru's smirk faded.

"According to Satomi's story this school was demolished, how is it still here?" Renge started breathing faster.

"Oh god… what's happening?! Where the hell are we?! Where are the rest of the hosts and the girls?!" Hikaru walked up to Renge.

"Oi! Calm down would you?! Screaming about it isn't going to help!" He snapped. Renge took a deep breath.

"…Sorry."

"We need to find Kaoru."

"I'm sure he's fine, you don't have to be with each other every second of the day."

"Shut up… I have to find him." The two stood in silence for a moment then Renge spoke up.

"I don't know what's going on… but how about we find a way out of here?"

"You wanna try another window? The floors collapsed out in the hall." Hikaru said closing his eyes. Renge frowned.

"Maybe we could get across, it's better than staying in here. There might be an entranceway or an emergency exit somewhere. It won't hurt to try." Hikaru sighed.

"Fine." He opened his eyes. Renge smiled slightly. The two went to the door when suddenly the room started to shake. "Again?!" Renge grabbed onto Hikaru's arm.

"Nooo!"

"How can there be another earthquake?!" Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. "Come on." The two silently left the room. Hikaru froze.

"I thought you said the whole floor was gone? There's a path right there."

"It… it was…" Hikaru stared at the floor boards that weren't there when he was out in the hall before. "It was gone…" He looked around some more and noticed the newspaper he'd read before was gone.

"Maybe the earthquake… made more of the floor collapse?"

"And _fixed_ the floor?" Hikaru looked at her. Renge pouted.

"Well I don't know!" She said. Hikaru sighed. There was still a gap between the floors but it was much smaller now.

"Come on." He said walking towards it.

"What? Are you planning on jumping?"

"How else do you suppose we get across?"

"Find a board or something! If you think I'm jumping you are sadly mistaken." Renge crossed her arms and looked away. Hikaru groaned.

"Fine, I'll go get a desk and you can walk across that." Hikaru snapped going back into the classroom there were in before.

"D-Don't just leave me out here!" Renge called. Hikaru didn't reply. "H-Hikaru… Hika-!" She was about to go into the room when he came out with a loose board.

"Would you stop yelling? I'm right here." He put the board down on the gap and crossed.

"What happened to ladies first?" Renge said with a pout.

"Just cross would you?" Hikaru said as he started to walk away. Renge quickly ran up to the board, putting a foot on it to test if before crossing.

"Wait for me!" She caught up to him and grabbed his sleeve. Hikaru sighed but let her hold onto his sleeve. They walked up towards some stairs. They walked up one set and turned on the landing to the next set and Hikaru looked up to see rubble blocking the way.

_Please wait…_

"Did you hear that?" Renge whispered. Hikaru looked down at her.

"Huh? Come on, this way's blocked." They turned and walked back down. They looked around and Hikaru spotted an open classroom door. "In here." They walked inside. The room was much darker than the hall and the previous classroom. "Let go out through the second door." Hikaru said as they walked forward. Suddenly Renge froze and let out a piercing scream. She let go of Hikaru's sleeve and ran back towards the other door. "What is it no-" Hikaru looked to the ground to his left and froze. He let out a small yell as he fell back. "What the hell?!" There was a skeleton on the ground with a random school uniform on. From the looks of it, it used to be a male student. Hikaru stared at it when suddenly a blue light appeared. Hikaru scrambled to get up and ran over to where Renge was crouched on the ground with her hands over her head.

"I wanna go home!" She cried.

_You two…_

Hikaru froze hearing the voice. He slowly turned to see a male student in blue pants and a white shirt like the skeleton. The boy was glowing a bright blue and was just barely see-through. Hikaru gulped.

_…You two are new victims. Are you not?_

"The ghost is talking to us!" Renge whimpered.

"I'm going insane…" Hikaru said softly. "W-Who are you?"

_I was brought here against my will… and confined… just like you…_

"Where is 'here'? What do you know about this place?"

_This is a cursed, multidimensional nexus… multiple planes of existence, all piled on top of one another …created by powerful, vengeful spirits. 'Closed space' … Or perhaps, 'closed spaces'…. You, and we as well, are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction… _

"Closed… spaces?"

_Indeed. And it seems you two are not the only one to have been brought here. I'm sensing numerous other… _

"So our friends are here too?" Renge asked gathering enough courage to speak up.

_I don't know the exact number, but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces at the same time as you… They are definitely in this school._

"That's great!" Renge stood. "We can find the others!" Hikaru began to smile slightly at the thought of being reunited with Kaoru.

_However… you cannot meet them._

And with that the smile was gone.

"What?!" Hikaru snapped, panicked.

_They are definitely in this school. But the space they occupy differs from the space we occupy… If you wish to see your friends, you must find some means of entering their space, or bringing them into this space… Even then, escape is nigh impossible… but at least you'll be able to die together…._

"I-I can't die!" Renge shouted. "Do you know who I am?! I-I can't… Oh god… there's no way out?!"

"Would you calm down?!" Hikaru snapped. He looked back at the boy. "You said we were brought here by vengeful spirits. Who are they? Why did they take us? I don't know anyone who's died!"

_… I don't know… Neither the motives of our captors… Nor a means of escaping this hell… All I know… is that with some effort… you can at least live out your days together, in the same space. And that alone is a fate worth fighting for. Two heads are better than one. Your chances, and your opportunities, are so much greater when working together… Do whatever you can… to find a way out of here… Don't end up… like us…_

Suddenly the door at the front of the classroom slammed open.

_No!_

"Huh?" When the two looked back the boy was gone. Then they noticed another blue glow from the front of the classroom. The two looked over and saw a little girl in a tattered red dress, sitting with her knees to her chest, her long black hair partly in front of her eyes. Renge scream.

"We have to get out of here now!" She tugged on Hikaru's sleeve. He didn't object and the two ran out of the room the way they'd came.

* * *

Hikaru and Renge collapsed outside the room panting.

"Cursed school… ghosts?" Hikaru sighed. "I'm ready to wake up now."

"A child spirit…" Renge said.

"Well she did glow… that seems to be their look. Blue people are ghosts."

"I never really believed in ghosts before…" Renge said softly. "This can't be happening…"

"Like it or not we're stuck here."

"You're right… we should… try to be more positive!" Renge said. Hikaru gave her a 'are you kidding' look. Renge stood up. "Come on."

"There's nowhere else to go."

"Then we go back inside the classroom." She stood in front of the door. Hikaru sighed and stood up.

"Where'd this burst of courage come from?" He muttered. The two entered the classroom. The little girl in the red dress was gone. But there was suddenly a candle by the door. They walked up to the front of the classroom.

"What that there before?" Renge pointed to the chalk board which had pictures drawn on it.

"I don't know…" The image on the board depicted a figure holding a pair of scissors, pursuing four smaller figures. Renge shuddered and walked over to the candle.

"This is one of Tomi-Chan's…"

"So she's here too? How did she not hear us?" Hikaru went towards the now open door. "Satomi!"

"Quiet! What if that girl comes back?" Renge whispered.

"But Satomi-"

"Isn't here. This candle's been burning for a while and you were right, she should've heard us." Hikaru's shoulders dropped. Renge walked over to a paper up on the wall. She swallowed.

[Heavenly Host Elementary – Notice to All Faculty and Students]

**_I'm going to kill you_**

Someone had written in red over the page. Renge wanted to assume it was just red ink…

"Let's get out of here." She said. Hikaru nodded and they left the room. They started walking down the hall, avoiding the varying sizes of gaps in the floor as they went. They reached a closed door and when Hikaru tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Locked… great now we have to find keys?"

"Let's just keep going…" The two continued on their way until they reached another note taped on the wall. Once again written in red with a few blood stains and rips.

**_Admit it. You hate all your friends. Eventually, you'll kill one another._**

"Other students have been brought here before, right?" Renge said. Hikaru looked at her. "What if that's what happened to them?"

"I thought we were supposed to think positive?" Hikaru muttered. "Come on… The gap between the stairs is too wide, we should go this way." He pointed to a darkened hall. Renge reluctantly followed. The sound of buzzing flies got louder as they came closer to the corner. The second they turned it Renge screamed and Hikaru covered his mouth and nose, taking a few steps back.

"Oh-Oh God! What the hell is this?!" Renge screamed. They two quickly got on the other side of it.

"It's disgusting." Hikaru said from behind his hand.

"It's like… somebody was thrown from the other end of the hall… at superhuman speed…"

"So that's pulverized person insides… is that what you're saying?" Renge took a step back and gulped covering her mouth.

"Let's… get away from here…" She didn't have to say it twice. The two continued down the hall which got bigger. Hikaru removed his hand and took a deep breath. There was a door labeled infirmary but it was locked. "There's another board… wasn't there another gap down the end of the other hall?"

"I don't know… but I'm not gunna lug this thing around; let's check downstairs first." The two proceeded down the stairs and grimaced as they saw another set of bones in the corner on the next floor. The mostly-bleached skeletal remains of a female student lie sprawled across the floor. Loose bones and scraps of clothing were dangling from a hole in the ceiling above the body, suggesting she fell to her death from the second floor.

"There's a note." Renge said. There were several crumpled sheets of paper on the floor next to the body. They seemed to have been dropped by the victim at the time of death.

"You can read it, I won't stop you." Hikaru said. Renge frowned and walked over. She crouched slightly. She glanced at the remains and noticed a student ID name tag attached to what was left of the student's uniform. Renge reached over and picked it up. "W-What are you doing?"

"Seisei Academy for girls Class 1-2 Yuzuha Mikami." Renge picked up the papers. "'We four noble musketeers begin today! Let's meet behind the main gate after school! -Koito' This must have been before they got here." Renge picked up the next. "'I'm in classroom 5-A. Everybody's fine. Yuzuha, come join us! -Asuka'"

"And that must have been after… I guess she never made it…" The two continued along the hall and Renge stopped at a note tapped to the wall.

"…'I told everyone… that I'd go with them… So why… have I been left behind…? …it hurts… it hurts so much…'"

"Looks like there really have been a lot of different people brought here…" Hikaru said. "Come on.." The two continued down the hall to a four way. There was a giant gap in the floor so the four way became a path from east to north. The two headed north and noticed another blue light. Renge lightly held onto Hikaru's sleeve as they approached.

_If you wish to leave this place… you must take heed of the messages left behind by the many other victims who've died here… Many victims have left their thoughts, or even their dying messages, on the scraps of paper that litter these walls…_

The ghost began speaking painfully

_….it hurts…. It hurts so much…._

"I'm sorry..." Renge said softly.

* * *

The two continued on up until they reached the end where they could either go left or right.

"Let's try left first.." Hikaru said. Renge nodded and the two walked down. There was a closed classroom doorway and a set of larger doors with many paper seals on it.

"What's with all the seals?"

"I don't know… 'Do not open under any circumstances. –Principal Takamine Yanagihori.'"

"There's another body." Renge pointed to the wall where small skeletal remains were sprawled across the floor, small enough to be a middle-schooler. Renge walked over and noticed another name tag. "Seisei Academy For Girls Class 1-2… Koito Fujiwara." Renge looked at the note next to her. "… 'My head is splitting… its unbearable… I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it! When we saw Yuzuha's body, I saw a black shadow. But I didn't tell anyone about it, and now, it's killed them all. I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm so sor-'" Renge stopped. The lower half of the words were obscured by a thick layer of dried blood.

"We have to worry about shadows now?" Hikaru held his head. "Let's go to the right now.." They went back the way they came and entered an open classroom door. They walked in and looked around.

"There's a key on that desk up there… and another body." There was a skeleton sitting in a chair in the upper left corner of the room.

"How many dead bodies are we gunna see…?" Hikaru breathed. They silently reentered to the front of the room and Hikaru got the key from the desk while Renge went over to the skeleton in the chair. A note had fallen from its hand which she picked up and read aloud.

"'You're an idiot, Koito. If you don't believe with all your heart, then we'll never get rescued. I thought we were friends!'…" Renge looked from the paper to the skeletal remains of a girl with a big hole in her skull who was sitting in the chair. She looked at the ID name tag. "Seisei Academy For Girls… Asuka Kato…

"The girl who wrote that other girl the note." Hikaru said. Renge nodded. "Come on, let's go." Renge nodded again and the two left the room and continued down the hall until they reached a dead end. There was a red door to their left and they could hear a static sound, like that from a TV, from beyond it but the door was affixed to the wall and wouldn't move. They looked to the right and saw another corpse. Renge walked over. "Why do you feel the need to go near every… body we find." Hikaru asked.

"I'm reading their messages." Renge said picking up the note next to the body. Hikaru sighed. Based on the gore-soaked remains of the uniform and the lengths of the hairs scattered around the head they could tell it was a female student. "'I'm a goner, sis. The tendons in my ankle have been cut really bad. The bleeding just won't stop! Please, don't give up. I want you to keep living for both of us. I'm going to document everything I've learned so far, in the hope that you can use this information to help keep yourself safe.'" Renge looked back at Hikaru. "See, we benefit from reading these."

"Just… hurry up.."

"'First: All the windows, doors and outside walls of the school are completely immovable. You can't open them… can't break them… can't bust them down. Anything that doesn't lead outside the school, though – like the hall windows in the classroom –can be affected to some extent or another. Second: Just as some people are inherently good- or bad-natured. Some of the ghosts in here are good, while others are quite nasty. The more kind and gentle spirits shed a pale blue light… while the less savory types appear in blood-red and glow like fire. …it hurts… Having the tendons in the heels of your feet sliced out is so-'"

"Would you stop!?" Hikaru snapped. "I don't want to hear every detail on how everyone here died!" Renge bit her bottom lip and quickly scanned the rest of the note before she put the note down and stood. "Can we just… try to find a way out of here?" Hikaru let out a sigh and started walking back the way they came. Renge silently followed.

"I know you're worried about Kaoru but I mean I'm worried about Kyo-"

"Just stop." Hikaru stopped walking but didn't turn to face her. "It's not the same. Don't think you know how I feel right now. We haven't even been here that long and I-… He's my brother. Kyoya's just a crush to you." Hikaru turned his head but didn't look at her. "Every time you read a note from… I can't help but imagine that sooner or later one of those notes will be from…" Hikaru faced forward and let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry." Renge said in a small voice.

"Let's just go…" Hikaru started walking. Renge stood still for a moment, staring at the ground, before she quietly followed after him.

* * *

**Not sure if I should do it like the game where a do only these two characters for a long time or should I switch it to another pair/group? I haven't had many people read this yet but oh well.**


End file.
